Wall covering materials are often used for home and/or commercial decoration and display. In order to be useful for these applications, wall covering materials need to be durable (e.g., meeting desired strength specifications). The wall covering materials also need to be of a sufficient opacity so as to hide, e.g., imperfections on the wall and/or prior wall coverings, paint, or the like.